


Saw Your Face, Heard Your Name, Gotta Get With You

by problematiclesbian



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiclesbian/pseuds/problematiclesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Umm, right,” Laura continued, “so they wouldn’t stop bothering me about dating someone and finally I just said I already like someone and that I was going to ask them out soon and of course they begged to follow me on my date and meet you, I mean, her, which I said absolutely not but then they decided they should at least get to see her to have proof I’m not making her up and I didn’t want to back down so they came here with me and -”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“And now you want to pretend to ask me out.” Carmilla finished for her, smirking. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Saw Your Face, Heard Your Name, Gotta Get With You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot I thought of during class today

Carmilla was sitting with her black combat boots propped on the the small table in front of her, idly thumbing through a book in the courtyard of her favorite bookstore when a tiny blonde girl stumbled into the seat in front of her, sitting down flusteredly and then began speaking without warning:

“Um, hi! I’m Laura, Laura Hollis. And you’re Carmilla. Um, I’m not a stalker or anything, I’ve just seen you here before that’s all. Um, right, anyway, I hate to bother you, I’m sure this happens to you a lot, getting hit on in random places, I mean, not that I’m hitting on you!!! It’s just that, I kinda lied to my friends and now they’re here and waiting and they want proof and I don’t really know what to do and I came over here without a plan and now-” the girl paused to catch her breath and Carmilla raised one eyebrow, swinging her feet down off the table, gently shutting her book and leaning forward to give the admittedly beautiful girl her attention.

“What does that have to do with me?”

“Umm, right,” Laura continued, “so they wouldn’t stop bothering me about dating someone and finally I just said I already like someone and that I was going to ask them out soon and of course they begged to follow me on my date and meet you, I mean, her, which I said absolutely not but then they decided they should at least get to see her to have proof I’m not making her up and I didn’t want to back down so they came here with me and -”

“And now you want to pretend to ask me out.” Carmilla finished for her, smirking.  

“Well, yes,” Laura smiled sheepishly, “but only for like, 2 minutes, and then I’ll say you had to go or something and then you never have to talk to me again!”

Carmilla leaned back in her seat, considering the offer. Laura eyed her nervously, wringing her hands, and began rambling again, “I totally understand if you say no, I mean, I’m some random girl and you’re you and this is all totally random and probably annoying and-”

Carmilla reached across the table and put her hand over Laura’s mouth, effectively silencing her. “Calm down, Cupcake, I’ll do it.

“Really??”

Carmilla shrugged casually. “Sure, why not? Which ones are your friends?”

Laura grinned widely at her. “The redheads! They’re sitting at a table to my left.”

Carmilla peered over Laura’s shoulder, where she could see three red haired people holding books in front of them and very obviously staring at her and Laura.

Carmilla shook her head at the sight, and then looked back at Laura. Then she furrowed her brow, glancing over at Laura’s friends again. “Does Red have a thing for you?”

Laura gave her an exasperated sigh. “They all have red hair, Carm, you have to be more specific.”

Carmilla raised her eyebrows slightly at the nickname but didn’t comment on it. “The tall one. Not the curly one or the one who’s setting a book on fire.”

Laura sighed at her descriptions but shook her head. “Danny? No, we’re just friends.”

“Are you sure? She’s kind of looking like she’s gonna come over here and murder me. I didn’t know this fake dating was going to be a hazard to my health.”

Laura giggled and Carmilla felt her stomach do a little flip. “No, no, that’s just how Danny is. She’s very protective.”

“Well…” Carmilla lowered her voice a little, “Might as well give her something to really disapprove of.” Carmilla shifted her chair so she was closer to Laura and reached one hand up, tucking a stray piece of Laura’s hair behind her ear and then very slowly trailing her index finger along Laura’s jaw. “So tell me, Cupcake, why’d you pick me to be your fake date?”

Laura shivered at Carmilla’s touch.

“Um…” She couldn’t really think that clearly with Carmilla so close. “Like I said, I’ve seen you here before and, um, I’ve actually always wanted to talk to you but um…” She stopped with a little gasp as Carmilla let out a low chuckle, running her thumb over Laura’s lower lip and leaning forward.

“Sounds like you’ve got a little crush on me, cutie,” Carmilla whispered softly in her ear.

“What!! No!! I just” Laura stammered as Carmilla pulled back and laughed.

“I’m just messing with you.”

Laura huffed and glared at her.

“That bunched up little face you make when you’re angry is hilarious, buttercup.”

Laura sighed. “You probably think I’m crazy. I think I should just go.” She moved to stand up but Carmilla grabbed her hand, stopping her.

“Hey, no.”

Laura looked at her, surprised, and Carmilla looked surprised at herself too. And she was blushing? Laura didn’t even know Carmilla Karnstein could blush. “I mean, I’ve seen you around here too.” Carmilla let go of Laura’s hand and waved vaguely around them. “You always order the hot chocolate.”

Laura beamed at Carmilla as she coughed and shook her head as if she couldn’t believe she had just admitted that. Then she pulled the pen she was using as a bookmark out of her book and scribbled on Laura’s arm. “Some proof for your friends.” She explained, leaning back and smirking.

Laura looked down at Carmilla’s number on her arm with wide eyes.

“Anyway, let’s hear it. How are you fake asking me out?”

Laura looked nervous again. “Well, I hadn’t really thought that out yet…”

“Well, better think of something. The ginger squad looks like they’re going to come over here and ask me out for you.”

Laura covered her face with her hands and groaned. “How do I get into these messes?” she mumbled to herself.

“Changed your mind, cutie? Not interested anymore?”

Laura’s head shot up. “No, no, god no, I’m definitely interested.” She blushed again as she caught Carmilla’s smirk and realized she was teasing. “Okay. Okay. Um… Carmilla, would you like to go out with me tomorrow?”

Carmilla tapped her finger on her chin, pretending to be deep in thought.

“Hmm… I don’t know... What did you have in mind?”

“I was thinking we could go get lunch and maybe go to this rare and antique book store in town? I don’t know if you think that’s lame, I just thought it might be cool…” Laura trailed off nervously.

Carmilla intertwined her fingers with Laura’s on the table.

“I think I might like that very much.”

“Okay! So, tomorrow then!” Laura said quickly, standing up abruptly and moving to leave.

Carmilla stood up too but didn’t let go of Laura’s hand, smoothly stopping Laura and spinning her back around so she was in Carmilla’s arms. Laura’s breath hitched at their sudden closeness, their faces only inches apart. Laura’s eyes flicked down to Carmilla’s lips and then back up, blushing as she saw Carmilla smirking at her staring.

“Hey Laura?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I’d rather you weren’t pretending.”

Laura’s jaw dropped a little before she recovered and smiled a smile that made Carmilla’s heart race.

“Carm, will you go out with me tomorrow?”

“I think I might like that very much.” Carmilla whispered, grinning at Laura. They were standing with their foreheads touching now, oblivious to the fact they were in public.

“Carm?”

“Hmm?”

Laura hesitated, biting her lip. “Maybe you should kiss me now. You know, to prove to my friends I wasn’t lying.”

Carmilla chuckled but untangled one of her hands from Laura’s and rested her palm along Laura’s jaw, Laura’s breath hitching again at the contact as Carmilla brought her lips to meet Laura’s.

Several seconds later (Carmilla couldn’t really be sure how long it had been, she couldn’t really concentrate on anything but Laura) Laura pulled back slightly to look Carmilla in the eyes.

“So, tomorrow then?” She asked shyly.

“Tomorrow.” Carmilla nodded, sitting back down and trying to hide her genuine smile behind her book.

Laura turned begrudgingly to leave, even though she wanted nothing more than to kiss Carmilla again, and stopped in confusion.

“Where did they go?” She asked, turning to look at Carmilla.

Carmilla looked up from her book, still barely containing her smile. “Hmm? Oh, the ginger squad? They left like 5 minutes ago.”

“But then why…”

“I just needed an excuse to kiss you,” Carmilla said as she shrugged, grinning slyly up at Laura. 

“Well, maybe you better kiss me one more time then, you know, just in case they come back or something.” 

Carmilla grinned wider and shut her book as Laura stepped closer and leaned down to kiss her again.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Girls Like Girls by Haley Kiyoko  
> Oh I'm at Parttimeliar on tumblr if you need anything


End file.
